cjpediafandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo 3DS)
New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(also known as ''スーパーマリオつ in Japan) is an upcoming platformer for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released in Japan on July 28th, 2012. It is set to be released in Europe on August 17, 2012, in Australia on August 18th, 2012, in North America on August 19th, 2012 and Italy on August 24th, 2012. The goal is to collect 1,000,000 coins in total. Story Trouble always seems to find its way to the Mushroom Kingdom! Just as Mario™ and Luigi™ go off on a coin hunt in the sky, their beloved Princess Peach™ is kidnapped by the dastardly Koopalings. The brothers have to venture through over eighty stages to rescue her, grabbing an endless deluge of coins across land, water, air, and snow along the way. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to previous the New Super Mario Bros. games. However, New Super Mario Bros. 2 focuses on collecting Coins, with many and varied ways to collect many coins at once, such as golden items that award the player many coins. Like New Super Mario Bros., the bottom screen displays a kind of map, showing the length of the level and where the player is. There are 9 Worlds, 6 main worlds and three special worlds. The item storage reappears too. Each world contains a random number of levels, including Ghost Houses, Fortresses and Castles. Reznors and Koopalings are found at the end of each fortress and castle, respectively. A two-player mode is available, and the second player plays as Luigi normally through the stages alongside Mario. This mode can only be played with two Nintendo 3DS consoles and two game cards. Another mode, the Coin Rush, challenges the player to collect the most coins they can in three randomly-selected levels through three different options. The Mushroom opition will choose three levels from the starter worlds and a special world, the Fire Flower option chooses three levels from the middle worlds and the Star opition choose three levels from the final worlds. In other words, Mushroom is the easy difficulty choice, Fire Flower is the medium choice and Star is the hard choice. Receiving a Crown Coin. Also, Coin Rush records can be exchanged via Streetpass and challenged. Beating another player's record results in getting a Crown Coin (worth 1000 coins). SpotPassing allows the player to put their total into the Worldwide Coin Total. The game's overall objective is to collect a million coins. The reward for collecting 1 million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue. Downloadable content will be available just after the launch of the game. Nintendo eShop Description The bros are back for an all-new adventure worth its weight in gold! *''Jump, bounce, and power-up through visually stunning side-scrolling worlds as you race to save Princess Peach.'' *''Gold Flowers, Gold Blocks, and Gold Rings make collecting coins more fun than ever before! Can you collect a million coins?'' *''Use all your speed-running and coin-collecting skills to best your friends in the new StreetPass-enabled Coin Rush mode.'' *''Team up with a friend and play through the entire game via Local Wireless. (Requires two copies of the game.)''